Wolverine's Cyclops
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: This starts in X Men origins and Wolverine never fell for Kayla..it was Scott that he fell in love with. When Logan loses his memory he is taken in by the X Men...but what happens when he comes face to face with his lover? Can his love for Scott bring his memories back? And what else will happen between them during the story? Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Wolverine's Cyclops

Summary: Wolverine was never in love with Kayla instead he fell in love with the young Scott. This starts in X Men Origins and it kinda jumps right in.

Chapter One: A year later

Scott was dreaming. So was Logan. Logan was dreaming of the old days. So was Scott. Scott could see himself scrounging for food and selling himself for a buck. Then Logan comes along and flips his world upside down. After that first night with Logan Logan had chosen to keep him. Scott had asked "What do you want? What are you after?" there had to be a ketch to this hot big man wanting him.

"The only thing I want is to help you. The only thing I'm after is your heart. I don't want your fear. There's no ketch here. I'm offering you a way out of this life you've made for yourself because your not just some slut. I won't lie and say that there's nothing in this for me. But I'm not doing this just for me. I want you. And I want you for good. This can't be for just one night. I can't have it for just one night. I don't know what happened but sometime between when I took you to this hotel and the time I woke up with you beside me I fell for you. I wanna give you everything. All I want you to do is let me." Logan had said. And Logan wasn't usually that mushy or tame.

And so they had been together for over a year now. Scott woke to the sounds of Logan's claws coming out. He sat up keeping his eyes closed he reached for his special sun glasses and put them on. He carefully moved over to his lover "Logan. Logan! Logan wake up!" Scott got louder and louder while shaking Logan and Logan lunged up gasping and then he calmed down because he saw Scott close to him. His claws that were made from Bone went retracted.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm okay. Just a bad dream that's all." Logan insisted and then he grabbed Scott into a hug and while keeping his hold on him he laid them back down. Logan told him about his dream and Scott kissed him "Your not an animal." he said knowing that Logan needed to hear it sometimes.

They laid there after that. Later on Logan got ready for work. He was a lumber jack and Logan drove himself to work seeing as Scott wasn't able to actually see. Though there were times when Scott had opened his eyes near Logan and Logan had seen blue eyes instead of red beams. But it was rare that that happened. Logan Dropped Scott off at the school where Scott worked as a teacher. Yes a blind man could teach kids! Scott leaned in to snatch a kiss before turning away from a grinning Logan and ignoring the fact that Logan hadn't drove away yet and knowing Logan would sit there staring at his ass until he made it inside didn't bother Scott.

Once his lover was inside Logan drove off to work.

Later that day Scott got a visitor at the school.

It was Victor Creed. The kids were outside playing while Scott was inside. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you. There are people that want to hurt Jimmy. And the best way for you to help him is to help me." Victor said.

"Help you what?" Scott asked.

"Well first of all this is something that he can't know about. Other wise the whole plan goes down the drain and it was all for nothing. He has to go through this. It will help him become more powerful. Now here's what I need you to do. In about a week I'll come back. After Jimmy goes to work. You and I will take a stroll over in the woods he works near. Then I'm going to inject you with a drug. It won't hurt you in any way. All it will do is make you appear to be dead. It slows your blood and to anyone looking at you you would look dead. But you won't actually be dead. Now once Jimmy finds you 'dead' he's going to be very pissed and he's going to come looking for me. I'll give you a call when it's time to reveal the truth to him." Victor said.

"You want me to let you inject me with a drug and let Logan think that I'm dead? He's gonna be even more pissed about that fact that I was alive and let him think that I was dead. He would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself." Scott said.

"Look If you don't do this he doesn't stand a chance against what's coming. It's either you pretend to die and accept whatever risks might come with that. Or he's the one that will die." Victor said making it sound like it was the best for his brother.

Scott reluctantly agreed.

Later that day Logan picked him up from work. "So how were the kids?" Logan asked.

"Extra hard" Scott said but it was a lie. Logan grinned.

Later that night at home Logan was sitting on the sofa when Scott came over and climbed on him straddling him getting comfortable. Logan's hands went right to Scott's hips. "What's all this?" Logan asked grinning since Scott wasn't usually the one in the mood first.

"I want to tell you a story. Something I heard one night when I was still a bad boy on the streets. Before you came and rescued me and made a good boy that is." Scott said with a grin of his own.

Logan snorted "I made you a good boy huh?"

"Of course. Your the one that gave me all those spankings when I was naughty. Therefor giving me a reason to behave." Scott said.

"You thoroughly deserved every single spanking you got on that bare bottom of yours young man. So don't even start on that." Logan growled.

Scott grinned "I know. Now let me tell you the story." and so Logan listened.

"The Moon once had a lover. Called the wolverine. One day the wolverine was searching for a gift to give his lover. And the trickster came along and told the wolverine to come to our world and pick some lovely flowers and that they were the perfect gift for the moon. So the wolverine did. But what he didn't know is that once he left the spirit world he could never return again. And so now he sits alone at night crying to the moon every night. But he can never touch her again." Scott said.

"Wow. Wolverine got screwed." Logan said then leaned up and snatched a kiss thinking in his mind that he was the wolverine and that Scott was his moon. Except that he could touch Scott as much as he wanted.

And Wolverine lifted Scott from him setting him on his feet then stood up and backed him onto the bed and got on top of him.

Logan thrust into Scott gently at first then he went faster and faster until they both came hard yelling at the power of their shared orgasm.

A week later:

Logan stood up stiffening at the smell of his brother's scent. He had a bad feeling in his gut and he ran to his car to track the smell he stopped on the road as he saw his Truck. The spare vehicle he had thought it wise to get. That could only mean one thing. Scott. But Scott couldn't drive it. Unless he got his sight back temporarily but he wouldn't take that chance. Logan got out of the car and rushed to the Truck he was relieved when he saw Scott not in it. But it also made him uneasy because he could smell Scott. But where was he? Logan followed the scent through the woods. He paled when he saw several of the trees marked by claws. Logan ran now desperate to find his lover.

Logan found him. He stumbled over to the body and the collapsed pulling Scott into his arms. There was blood all over him and Logan couldn't find a pulse. Logan threw his head back and screamed it was a sound between primal and heart shattering. He held Scott tight. "No." was all Logan to seem to say he felt broken and lost. Brother or not he was going to kill Victor for this, Logan placed kisses all over Scott's face then picked him up into his arms and walked all the way to the cabin. He placed his lover gently on the bed. Then gave the cold lips one last kiss "You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. You gave me the strength to be a good man. You know I'm an animal and you treated me like a man. You loved me with everything you had. And for that I'll never forget you. I'll never let you go. I loved you so much Scott. You had no idea. I'm gonna kill him for this. I'll come back for you. I promise." Logan said kissing his lover again not wanting to leave his lovers body in the house. He would come back for it later and bury him properly after his brother was dead.

Scott woke two hours after Logan left. His cell phone rang almost immediately he saw it was Victor he answered it "Get a pen and paper and write down this address. Your part is done. Now all you have to do is wait." Victor said and gave Scott the address to the lab.

Scott went to the lab he stood among the people hiding as he had been told to do. He watched as Logan was submerged and suddenly his claws were made with adimantium a special metal that could rip through anything and do a lot of damage. Logan was given his old dog tags saying he wanted new ones. "What do you want them to say/" Striker asked.

Logan thought about Scott and the story. "Wolverine." Logan answered and that shocked Scott. Once it was all done Logan died and then he came back slowly.

Then William Striker said "Erase his memory."

Scott was surprised at that. If Logan lost his memory he would remember nothing. Logan apparently heard that and didn't like the idea either because he sat up and killed several people and then ran out naked he was chased by several people.

Striker came over to talk to Scott "You'll need to come with me." he said and Scott followed him .

"I want to show you something." Striker said and then turned on some monitors and Scott saw all the trapped mutant children being held captive.

"What the hell is this? What are you doing with all of them?" Scott asked.

"Your very bright for a 19 year old boy. I think we both know that I am using them and that I plan to kill them. However you could change all that. You could free them." Striker said.

Scott wanted to free the children. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

Striker smiled "You have to lie. When Logan comes here and he will come here. You'll be signaled and then you come in and we reveal that your alive. And then you lie." Striker said.

"Lie about what?" Scott asked.

"You will tell him that you knew all along about what we were going to do. You will tell him that you agreed to help Victor and stage your own death which is all true. And then you will tell him that you never loved him. That you used him." Striker said.

"No. Why? Why do you need to hurt him?" Scott asked upset.

"If you want the kids free then you will tell him everything I just said." Striker said.

Scott looked back at the monitors. Then looked back at Striker. Logan would know he was lying. Logan always knew when he was lying. He had picked up on it within their first week together. Scott had learned that first week that Logan knew his lying voice and Logan had always spanked him harder when it was because of a lie. Logan would get angry and then he would see through the lie. Not that that would save Scott's ass from harsh punishment. But it would probably allow Logan to forgive him.

"I'll do it." Scott said.

...

"Why did you do it?" Logan was asking Striker.

"Not everything is as it seems. Old friend." Striker said at which point Scott took his cue and came out behind Logan standing quite a distance away from him. Logan sensed someone behind him and turned claws extended still and stopped dead as he saw Scott. "Oh he's real old friend. When Scott met you he was working for me. He has been this whole time. None of it was real old friend." Striker said.

Logan sat down hurt and angry and glared at Scott "It was real for me." he said.

Striker gave Scott a pointed look.

"I helped Victor staged my death. I knew that he would trick you to find me. I never loved you. I used you. Just as I was told to." Scott lied.

Logan saw red he would have lunged but a second later he heard it. The tone. something wasn't right about the tone. He ran the words again in his head. The part where Scott had said he had never loved Logan and that he had used him Logan knew that tone. Logan had punished Scott for lying enough times. He had caught on early that Scott's tone sounded a certain way when he was lying. And Scott was lying. About having never loved Logan. But why? He decided to play along as if he believed it all.

"That story you told me. I miss read it. I thought you were the moon and I was your wolverine. But your the trickster." Logan said and now Scott was hurt.

Logan got up and attacked his brother and then Scott stopped him from killing him "Logan! Stop."

Logan looked up at Scott "Your not an animal." he said and then ran to his lover.

Logan took Scott and they ran Scott stopped them when he had a moment. "You lied." Logan said. "He has these kids. Trapped. There mutants. But there just little kids. He said he'd let them go if I lied to you about loving you. I knew you would see through it." Scott said and Logan calmed at that. His lover had a soft spot for kids. Young kids. Mutant kids. Because he was one too. "Come on then." Logan said and he used his claws to free them from their cages and then the strange monster came to attack. Logan told Scott to take the kids out of there and Scott heard a voice and followed it all the way to a helicopter. Xavier greeted him.

The kids got on the plane and Scott turned back to the direction where he had last seen Logan.

"you can't help him now. He'll be alright. We need to go. You can come with us too. I can help you." Charles said knowing Logan had already been shot. Scott agreed and vowed that he'd find Logan again later on.

It was two years before he saw Logan again.

Scott was 21 now and he had special sun glasses made that he wore that allowed him to open his eyes and see through the glasses without the glasses being damaged. He heard about the mission where a strange mutant had been found and Storm and Jean had helped bring the mutant here. Scott went to see Jean and found the professor with her and the unconscious mutant whom Scott instantly recognized.

Scott gasped. He had never thought he would see Logan again.

"Scott are you alright?" Jean asked.

"Logan." Scott said not able to take his eyes off of his old lover.

"Scott you need to know that Logan was shot that day that you came with us. He healed from the wound but his memory was erased. He doesn't remember anything that happened before he woke up after healing from being shot. He won't know you when he wakes up. He doesn't remember anything from that day. And he needs to figure it out on his own. But some things might be better forgotten. I know how you feel. But he's not the same man anymore. And he doesn't need to know about what the two of you had together. He can't miss what he doesn't remember." The professor said.

Jean was shocked "This is Logan?" she asked.

Scott nodded. He knew that Jean was into him but he had only ever had eyes for Logan.

Scott left and then Logan woke up soon after that. He spoke with Jean and thought she was cute.

Then he was led to the professors room by his voice. He spoke with them and Scott came in not realizing that Logan was awake and in the room.

"Professor." Scott called and then stopped as he saw Logan and Logan turned to look at the new person in the room. "Oh. I'll come back later." Scott said and ran off.

Logan got no answers from the professor. All he got was "Ask Scott." Okay but who the hell was Scott? Jean went to talk to Scott. Logan heard them talking about his old lover. And how he was still in love with him and that Jean was trying to stop Scott from saying anything to his lover. Logan walked on after that.

Logan wondered restlessly around the mansion for a while. He was in the kitchen when Scott came in for some food. "Oh. sorry." Scott said.

"Why do you keep saying that every time We're in the same room?" Logan asked annoyed.

"Sorry." Scott said again.

"Stop saying that! Gees kid. Normally you apologize when you do something wrong. All you did was walk in the door. You don't gotta apologize for being in the same room with me. That's just dumb." Logan said.

Jean dropped in to harass the boy and before she left she said "See you later Scott." then walked away.

Logan perked up at that "Your Scott?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Scott asked. Logan didn't answer that.

Scott went to his own room. Logan waited a moment and then followed him. He knocked on the door. Scott opened the door and was surprised to see Logan. "I think we should talk." he said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Scott said.

"I over heard you and Jean earlier. I want here about this great love that you had that is better then what she has to offer." Logan said and Scott sighed but let Logan in and then he sat down.

"Your gonna think this is stupid. Mainly because I was in love with a guy." Scott said.

"I don't find that stupid. Love is love. Tell me about him. This great love." Logan said he sat down too. He wasn't sure why he was curious about this. He should be asking Scott what he apparently knew about him but for some reason he wanted to hear the kids love story.

So Scott told him "I was 17 when I met him. I was a professional business boy if you know what I mean. I usually would do anything for the right price. I never kissed on the lips though. Too personal. Then one night I met him. Jimmy. Jimmy saw me and I guess he was hooked. He paid me a bundle to spend the whole night with him. We had sex and he was real gentle and stuff. The next morning he wasn't ready to let me go. So he offered me a perminant spot in his bed and his home. He asked for a chance. I gave it to him. We spend a year together completely and utterly happy." Scott said remembering.

"so what happened to this guy?" Logan asked.

"He was a mutant like us. I was tricked. Talked into staging my death so that he would get mad enough to hunt down the mutant that killed me. But I wasn't really dead. When I woke up the mutant told me where to go and I saw Jimmy they...well they made him stronger. Then the doctor talked to me telling me that he had all these mutant kids trapped and he promised to let them go if I agreed to lie to Jimmy. But I knew that he would know if I was lying. He could always tell. Then he showed up and I came out. Naturally he was crushed that I would let him think I was dead and stage my death. I hurt him. He got hurt and I joined Xavier's school. I told myself that I would go after him. That I would find him. I only saw him once after that. I never forgave myself for helping them trick him." Scott said.

Logan thought about all that. "What did you do when you saw him again? What did you say?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." Scott said.

"Nothing? Kid if what you and this guy had is real then why did you say nothing?" Logan asked.

"Because I don't deserve him anymore. What we had was real. But what I did was unforgivable." Scott said.

"Sounds to me like you just don't want to give him a chance to forgive you. Maybe your afraid that he will and that gets to you because you think you no longer deserve his love. If you love this guy then he deserves to know that your still in love with him. You guys owe it to each other and your relationship because it got screwed up by people from the outside." Logan said not sure why he cared so much but he felt that he should give his advice.

Scott thought it was kinda funny. Logan was unknowingly telling his lover to give him a chance to forgive him.

"Thanks. Maybe someday I'll tell him. But not right now. I'm not ready. And neither is he." Scott said honestly.

Logan shrugged. "Suit yourself. It's your love life. But your making both you and him miserable I bet." Logan said then he said "I'll ketch you later okay?" Logan said and then went to the room he had been assigned and after thinking for a while about Scott's problem he went to sleep thinking about the younger boy.

He dreamed that night. First he dreamed of waking up after being experimented on. Then he woke and then he went back to sleep and his dreams took his further into his past this time. Further then ever before. He saw himself in a bed and he saw himself wake up and sneak outside where there was lots of trees. He was in front of a cabin. Why was he sneaking around.

"He's the moon. And I'm his wolverine." He heard himself say which that was pretty lame but he wondered if that's why he called himself wolverine. Had he been in love? Luckily he saw himself go back inside and over to the bed when he sat down on the floor and looked lovingly at the mass of red hair sticking out from the blanket. He pulled it back some at which point he saw Scott! He then saw himself lean over a plant of soft kiss on the boy. "You go ahead and be my moon. I'll always find a way back to you." he said as he thought about the story the boy had told him.

This time Logan saw everything after that. It all ran through his head. His lover. His lover found dead. Him going after his brother. Him agreeing to get the metal in his hands in order to kill his own brother for killing his love. Him saying he wanted wolverine on his dog tags because he had loved Scott so much and never wanted to forget him. It was done to honor him. Then finding out that Scott was alive and that he had helped Striker and Logan's brother. But when Scott said that he had never loved Logan he knew it was a lie. From the second it left the boys lips he had known it was a lie. Then Scott had told him about the kids being trapped and that he had only agreed to lie so that Striker would free the kids and because he knew Logan would see through it. Then he remember that he had been shot while he was looking for Scott trying to find him.

When Logan woke up this time he was surprised that he still remembered everything from his dream. Then rage filled him and he saw red. Scott! He was the lover Scott was staying away from because he supposedly didn't deserve him. How dare he make that choice for Logan! What the boy thought that he could just chose to ditch their love because he thought Logan wouldn't forgive him? That wasn't fair or right.

And Logan could remember how he felt now. He had truly loved the boy. Still did in fact. He had never even thought of a name for his mutant self before Scott had told him that story.

How was he to proceed with this insecure boy that thought that he wasn't worthy of Logan's love anymore?

Logan sat up the rest of the night thinking about that.

The next afternoon all the X men were in the professors office along with Scott and Logan was there too. The professor had just told them about magneto. Then turned to Logan "You mentioned earlier that you remembered something from your past. What was it?" he asked kindly.

Logan chose to follow his heart. "It was a story that my lover told me." He said and that got everyone's attention. "you had a lover? Do you remember your lover?"Storm asked.

"Yes to both. The story was actually the reason I call myself Wolverine." Logan said then his eyes went to Scott. "Once upon a time. The moon had a lover. The moons lover was a wolverine. The moon and the wolverine were deeply in love. But there was also a trickster and the trickster was jealous that he didn't have a moon of his own. So one day the Trickster deceived the wolverine by saying that if he left the spirit world and came to our world he could get a great gift that the moon would adore. So The wolverine came to our world. But what he didn't know is that once you leave the spirit world you can't go back. And so every night the wolverine howls at moon. But he can never touch it again." Logan said as he began to take steps until finally he was right in front of Scott.

He looked down at the boy who was utterly shocked at the turn things had taken.

"You were the moon and I was your Wolverine. I'm the lover that you were talking about last night. What did you think I wouldn't miss what I couldn't remember? It didn't matter anymore because I couldn't remember?" Logan asked getting angry now.

"You knew! You knew all this time! You knew everything about me! About us! And you never said a thing." Logan said keeping his tone calm but there was anger underneath it.

"I couldn't tell you. I told you you weren't ready. You couldn't remember me. I wasn't about to throw a surprise like that at you. You had just met me. Everyone. Your new here. I wasn't going to go right up to you and tell you that we use to have a thing. And yeah I think you not remembering me kinda makes it better if you just don't know. How did you remember?" Scott asked.

"Yes what triggered your memories. I see them all there now. You remembered everything." Xavier said.

"It was last night. You told me about your lover and how you had hurt him. And that you didn't deserve his forgiveness. When I went back to my room what you said ran through my head again and I went to sleep thinking about you. Then I dreamed of everything. I saw it all. And even when I woke up it was still there. And that story you told me about the Moon and the Wolverine. It's been stuck in my head all morning. Along with the knowledge that you were my lover. And that you have done nothing and barely said two words to me since I got here. What are you afraid of? You afraid that Maybe I'm still in love with you too?" Logan asked knowingly.

Scott didn't answer that.

He didn't have to. Logan had already gotten his answer from the boys actions last night.

"Chuck I'm taking red for a private talk."Logan said to Xavier then grabbed Scott's elbow and escorted him to his new room and shut and locked his door. Then he let of Scott.

"Logan Wait." Scott tried.

"Wait for what? For you to have another pity party? You do realize that I saw everything last night. Every second of our lives together. We had it all. I never thought of a man like that until I saw you. And then when I couldn't remember anything I still didn't see any guys like that. See I figured I'm a straight guy. And I am. Unless of course I have your dick to trip on. Then I'm royally screwed and completely in love." Logan snapped.

"I didn't say anything because I don't want this. I don't want you to feel like you owe me something." Scott said.

Logan thought about that one then got a serious look on his face. "I do owe you something. I owe you the spanking of your life! We'll see how guilty you feel after that and then we'll talk." Logan said.

"You can't!" Scott stated in disbelief. Unaware that he had said the same thing the first time Logan had spanked him.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Logan snapped just as he had the first time.

He stalked over to Scott grabbing his wrist and dragging him over to the bed "You don't get to make my choices for me!" Logan snapped and unbuttoned the boys jeans taking them down. And his underwear too and flipped him over his knee. Wow he must have done this enough to where he got used to it cause he did that pretty quick.

"I'm 21 years old Logan!" Scott whined.

Logan snorted "Funny. Seems to me that even at 18 a spanking seemed to do you some good. So I think we can at least try it and if it still works then I got the perfect punishment for if you screw up." Logan said raising his hand high and smacked it down hard.

It had been a long time since Scott had felt that hand smack his ass. But as soon as it smacked down sharply he could well remember almost every single time. Logan had never given him a spanking that he couldn't remember.

Logan could remember too. He gave the boy 30 smacks on his bare bottom. Then paused.

"What did you do wrong?" Logan asked.

"Oh come on that's a long shit list your asking me to quote." Scott hissed angrily he hadn't cried yet. '

A Sharp smack landed on his sit spots "Watch your mouth." Logan growled.

Scott flinched. "Okay okay. I staged my death and I lied to you then and now." Scott said.

That was good enough for Logan and he landed another 30 smacks. Scott cried after 40 and he was crying pretty hard at the end of 60 and Logan looked at the blistered bottom over his lap and knew the boy had be hurting from that. Hopefully he would feel like he had paid for his mistakes.

Logan flipped him over and the boy clung to him and Logan let him. You would think it would feel strange despite the fact that he could remember everything now. But it didn't. It felt...perfect. It felt like he was home.

He rolled over so that he was laying on the bed with Scott laying beside him. He stroked his face "I'm home baby." Logan said then leaned down to kiss the younger man. Then he fingered his red sun glasses and grinned "I see you got some new shades." he said.

Scott sniffed he was calming down. "Yeah. I can open my eyes and look through these and see things. There special glasses. Even more special then the last ones I had. Xavier made these." Scott said.

"I want to ask you something. If Chuck hadn't told you to not tell me...Would you have told me?" Logan asked.

Scott thought about that. "Probably not." he said honestly.

Logan knew that was the truth. He nodded. "Well I'm glad that I remembered you. I saw how happy I was. How normal I was. You kept telling me that I wasn't an animal. And even though I spanked you it was you that had me whipped. You tamed me. I never thought it was possible for me to be like that. But you did it. And you get me all warm and fuzzy and talking all mushy. I sound like a love sick girl right now But I don't care because it's all true. I'm so in love with you that I don't care who might hear or see my love for you." Logan said.

Scott blushed "Logan I'm so so..." Logan glared and interrupted him "Finish that sentence and you are going back over my knee!" Logan growled and Scott shut up.

He laid there and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of his lover next to him. He feel asleep and felt safe and at home in the bed next to Logan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Wolverine's Cyclops

This time: Logan has been gone all Summer checking out the lake and has now come back. This is at the beginning of movie two. Also there is no Rogue in this.

Warning: Spanking

Chapter Two: Aren't you gonna welcome me home?

Scott was pissed after his lover had taken off on HIS motorcycle and left for the summer. But as weeks turned into months Scott wasn't just angry he was depressed. And he began to skip his classes and act out. He also began to cut himself because he was angry that Logan wasn't around for him to talk to.

Logan returned to the school his lovers bike almost on empty and he took the keys with him as he went inside.

First he was greeted by Bobby and Pyro. Pyro then dragged his lover away to do his homework. Logan's breath caught in his throat as he saw his lover coming down the stairs. He was beautiful. "Find what you were looking for Logan?" Scott asked coldly and Logan noticed.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked because his lover didn't usually have an attitude problem. Not anymore at least.

When Scott just stood there with his hands on his hips and a smug look on his face Logan smirked coyly "Aren't you gonna welcome me home?" he asked wanting his lover to kiss him.

Scott nodded slightly. "Welcome home Logan." Scott said and then went back up the stairs and Scott followed him all the way to their room.

Logan was stopping this attitude right now. He shut the door and went over to the dresser he dropped his bag and grabbed the hairbrush. Scott paled when he saw that "Sit down." Logan said firmly.

Scott saw down. Logan went over and stood before him "Now do you want a taste of this brush?" Logan asked.

"No." Scott said moody.

"Then you better tell me what the hell is wrong with you. Cause your gonna talk to me and tell me what's wrong. I am not gonna tolerate you snapping at me. I just got here. I don't want to spank you. But if I have to then I will." Logan said.

"I don't wanna talk to you." Scott grouched.

Logan raised his eye brows. "You keep acting like a little boy and I'll damn well treat you like one." Logan warned tapping the brush on his hand once as he looked at Scott.

Scott sat there sulky "I wanted to talk to you and you weren't here! I don't wanna talk to you right now." Scott snarled and he got up but Logan grabbed his arm "Where do you think your going?" He asked and then Scott winced as Logan touched his arm and that got Logan's attention. He tossed the brush on the bed and grabbed Scott's sleeve and shoved it up and what he saw he almost couldn't believe at first.

"What the hell is this?" His tone was low as he looked right into Scott's guilty face.

"What happened? Did you do this? What the hell did you do?" Logan got louder now.

Scott flinched but he admitted his crime "I cut myself." Scott said.

Logan was quiet for a minute. "You what?" he looked at the scratches again and then growled "Are you telling me that while I was gone you deliberately did THIS?" Logan growled.

"Yes." Scott said as if it was no big deal.

Logan let go of his arm and stepped away from him. "Logan?" Scott questioned fearing that maybe his lover was gonna leave him for this.

"You sit in here and think about things because when I come back your gonna answer my questions. But If I spank you now you won't sit for two weeks. I need to calm down." Logan said.

"No don't leave me." Scott cried.

Logan looked at him "I'm not leaving you! I'm leaving the room So I can calm down. Trust me you don't want me to blister your little bottom yet! I need to calm down." Logan said.

"Just sit there and don't move. I'll tell Chuck what I found and then I'll come back and deal with you." Logan said and then left to talk with the professor.

After talking with Xavier Logan also found out what else Scott had been doing. He wasn't pleased. Logan went back to the room and shut and locked the door. He was glad that the walls were sound proof.

Scott didn't look up when he heard Logan come in. "Well." Logan said "Someone's been a pretty naughty little boy while I was away." Logan stated sternly. He came over to his lover grabbing his other wrist and dragged him over to the bed. He looked at the scars again seeing that they were fine and they were old he stripped his lover of pants and boxers leaving him bare and then pulled him across his knee.

The brush was still on the bed. He's use that later.

First he gave Scott a good hand spanking. Scott had tears in his eyes when Logan paused.

"That was for all the trouble you caused with the students and skipping all your classes. You agreed to teach here and you have a responsibility to these kids because of that. If you don't go to the classes then why should they? This next part is for the cutting." Logan said.

He smacked Scott's bare bottom with his hand for five minutes covering every inch in rapid fire swats that left Scott in tears. The he paused again. He grabbed the brush from the bed and then brought it down on his lover already blistered bottom. Scott cried loud and Logan hardened his heart and paddled the red bottom until it was a deep dark red and he knew his lover would be feeling that for quite a while. Long enough to make him never want to repeat any of this again.

Logan picked his lover up and placed his on the bed on his side and laid by him "Shh. Darlin' your alright. It's okay. Shh." Logan crooned to his very sore lover who was sporting the sorest backside he'd ever had in his life.

Scott cried himself to sleep in Logan's arms feeling safe and loved and glad that Logan was home now. He had missed him. And of course hoping that it would be a while before he got spanked again.

TBC...


End file.
